remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ogygia (Cybertron)
The Ogygia is one of the four ancient starships sent off from Cybertron to explore the galaxy and create a massive space bridge network. Its crew eventually landed on the world that became known as Velocitron the Speed Planet. Fiction ''Cybertron'' cartoon The Ogygia was one of four identical ships built to carry out the pan-galactic colonization mission. Like her sisters, she was entrusted with one of the four Cyber Planet Keys so she could cyberform her colony planet. Though the crew of the Ogygia eventually made planetfall on Velocitron, the plan fell through for reasons unknown leaving the colony worlds isolated. As Velocitronian society evolved, the Ogygia was forgotten and buried. The craft remained an object of legend in not only Velocitron's culture but Earth's as well, the ship's name imparted to the humans by the colonists aboard Atlantis. After Override joined the Autobots and departed Velocitron, she tasked Clocker and Brakedown with finding the lost ship. The two unearthed it in time for Optimus Prime's crew to use the ship as their main passage to Gigantion. As the Ogygia sailed through the dimensional gate to Gigantion's universe, she was beset by the Atlantis, now under Starscream's command, and was nearly lost to the horrors of transwarp space before sabotage aboard the Atlantis allowed the Ogygia to safely emerge in the other universe. After the Autobots had become stranded, they sought to construct a trans-dimensional space bridge and used the power reserves from the Ogygia, along with those of the Atlantis and the ''Lemuria'', to power the generator. This attempt was...less than successful forcing Vector Prime to sacrifice himself to return everyone home. The power of all three ships was channeled into his sword and allowed him to transport them all back through time, to when the Ogygia first entered the dimensional gate. Back in their home universe, Optimus ordered all three ships set for Cybertron. The Ogygia arrived to a bleak sight. Primus had been severely weakened and drained of energon with Galvatron on the cusp of total victory. With the Jungle Planet in danger of being swallowed by the Unicron Singularity, Leobraker took the Ogygia to aid in the evacuation where the final colony ship, the ''Hyperborea'', was found. The two ships then returned to Cybertron where the crews stood with literally every Cybertronian in existence against Galvatron. This act of unity was enough incentive for Primus to merge all four colony ships into the legendary ''Ark''. After the threats of the black hole and Galvatron had passed, the Ark was separated back into the four ships. At the first "intergalactic peace conference", Optimus Prime preposed restarting the colonization project to overwhelming support. The quartet of ships then departed Cybertron once again, the Ogygia's crew complement including Override, Quickmix, and Brakedown. One of her future adventures involved the three venturing onto an alien planet. ''Transformers: Universe'' Notes * According to story editor David McDermott at BotCon 2006, the producers of the Cybertron cartoon decided that the name "Mu" could not be taken seriously by an English-speaking audience, as it sounded like "moo", the sound a cow makes. They thus looked up mythical lands on Wikipedia, and thought "Ogygia" sounded suitably impressive, so used it instead. Category:Transformer starships Category:Autobot starships